Payback 2016
|} 'Payback 2016 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Owens tosses Sami Zayn over the top rope. He then yells at Byron Saxton at ringside to get a microphone and to get inside the ring. Saxton gets in the ring and Owens tells him to ask him about beating Sami Zayn tonight. Saxton asks if the rivalry is finally over. Owens takes the mic away and yells, “I beat Sami Zayn! You saw it. You all saw it. I beat’em and I finally put to rest the question that people have been asking about us for 14 years. I beat Sami Zayn. Kevin Owens is the better man.” He said now he can refocus and get back “my Intercontinental Championship.” Saxton says that match is next and Owens offers up commentary duties. Owens grabs a chair at ringside.' We go to commercial. '2) During the match, Miz sends Sandow shoulder first into the corner. Skull Crushing Finale on Sandow, hooks the leg and Sandow somehow kicks out! Miz can’t believe it and either can Maryse at ringside. Sami Zayn then jumps over the announce table and attacks Kevin Owens. Zayn and Owens are brawling at ringside. Zayn clotheslines Owens over the barricade into the timekeepers area. Back in the ring, Sandow plants Miz and applies the Crossface. Owens and Zayn are now fighting up on the ring apron. The referee gets distracted. Miz is tapping out. Sandow jumps up taking out Owens and Zayn. Miz then rolls up Sandow and gets the pinfall. Sandow can’t believe it.' '2) After the match, Sandow takes out The Miz with a running dropkick at ringside. Back inside the ring, Sandow with the "You're Welcom!e" on Miz. Owens then walks up and kicks Sandow in the head. Owens with a Pop Up Powerbomb on Zayn when he jumps back in. Owens attempts a Pop Up Powerbomb on Miz, but Maryse pulls Miz out of the ring. Owens picks up the WWE Intercontinental Championship as we see a shot of Miz and Maryse looking on from the entrance area.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Jericho destroys the ringside area as Ambrose looks on from the ring. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Mauro Ranallo is with AJ Styles. Ranallo asks if we will see Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson helping him out tonight. Styles says he will become the new WWE Champion all by himself. He said Gallows and Anderson are his friends and they do have his back, but tonight is one-on-one and that Roman Reigns will find out why he is phenomenal.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and The Wyatt Family logo flashes on the screen. Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman make their way to the ring as commentary shows replays from last SmackDown when Rowan and Strowman attacked Andersen. Andersen's music hits and out he comes to a huge ovation. He stops at the ramp and points at the stage. CM Punk's music hits and the crowd goes wild. "CM Punk" chants begin as Punk and Andersen shake hands. They enter the ring as Rowan and Strowman look on. The crowd chants: "This is Awesome" and "Holy Shit!"' '4) After the match, Punk hugs Andersen and the two celebrate in the ring as the crowd cheers. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Lars clutches to the US Title as the crowd boos. J&J Security come in for the celebration as Cena looks on from the apron.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Vince McMahon walks out to a big reaction in Chicago. The crowd sings his theme. McMahon talks about RAW being one of the longest running shows in television history and how it has reinvented itself. He talks about the many eras of RAW including his favorite, the Attitude Era. McMahon said someone needs to run RAW with a vision on where WWE should be going. He says we have a choice now: Shane McMahon or Stephanie McMahon. Vince introduces his daughter Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie walks out smiling and hugs Vince. She wants to thank everyone for an outpouring of support after Roman Reigns speared her at WrestleMania. ' 'The fans in Chicago boo loudly. Vince tells them to shut up. He calls the people in Chicago “animals.” Stephanie says it is okay because she is a leader and under her leadership, we saw the biggest WrestleMania ever, the evolution of the Women’s division, the birth of The Shield, Kevin Owens, The New Day, Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Charlotte and AJ Styles. She said the biggest accomplishment was the launch of the WWE Network. Stephanie said she may not be the most popular candidate, but every decision she made was best for business. She adds Shane thinks he can do things better only because he is a man and brings up how he abandoned the fans for 7 years. ' 'Stephanie brings up Shane losing his match at WrestleMania against The Undertaker and how his jump off the Hell in a Cell was pure stupidity. She said Shane doesn’t respect the global brand of WWE. Shane McMahon’s music hits to interrupt Stephanie. A loud “SHANE O MAC” chant breaks out. He asks Stephanie how many headlines she has made on her job of running Monday Night RAW. Shane shows off media headlines praising his work with RAW. Shane says Stephanie shouldn’t take credit for the 1.8 million WWE Network subscribers and how a jump in subscribers took place when he was suddenly added to the card. He wants to discuss his departure 7 years ago. ' '“Basically, my voice wasn’t being heard.” Shane said that left a big void and that Stephanie running RAW with Triple H was a giant ego play. “You nearly burned the thing all the way down to the ground.” He said he is back to make sure this place is still around for the McMahon children. Shane asks Vince to listen to him and they – the fans – all speak for him. Shane puts his mic in the air as the fans cheer loudly in Chicago. Vince yells at everyone to shut up. Shane takes a quick poll. Shane gets big cheers and Stephanie gets boos. Vince plays along with the poll and puts his hand over his head getting boos as well.' 'Vince brings up Shane losing at WrestleMania and how he is only here because he has allowed it. He admits Shane didn’t fall flat on his face running RAW in recent weeks. Vince makes it clear tonight is about him and what he wants. He says figuratively speaking he wants to see blood between Shane and Stephanie. Vince reveals both Shane and Stephanie will run Monday Night RAW and it is up to them to “figure it out.” He smiles and leaves the ring. Stephanie is not pleased and Shane asks Vince if he is serious. Shane extends his hand to Stephanie. Stephanie shakes his hand.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Johnny Curtis comes in and distracts Cesaro, but Cesaro connects with an uppercut and sends him to the floor. Rhodes comes from behind and connects with Cross Rhodes for the cover and the win.' '6) After the match, Rhodes celebrates in the ring as Cesaro recovers. We go to replays. Back in the arena and Rhodes is walking up the ramp with Curtis as Cesaro looks on from the ring.' We go to commercial. '7) During the match, Natalya is going for the Sharpshooter. Charlotte counters and tosses Natalya down on the mat. Charlotte with her Natural Selection blockbuster and gets a very close two count on Natalya. Charlotte connects with a huge top rope moonsault on Natalya. Charlotte gets the Figure Four locked on Natalya. Natalya reverses. Charlotte reaches out and gets the bottom rope. Charlotte then gets the Sharpshooter applied on Natalya. The referee immediately calls for the bell.' '7) After the match, the referee jumps out and tosses the WWE Women’s Championship inside the ring. The referee bails. Ric Flair gets in and celebrates with Charlotte. Bret Hart is in and punches Flair dropping him. Charlotte tries to hit Natalya with the title. Bret applies the Sharpshooter on Flair and Natalya applies the Sharpshooter on Charlotte. Both Flair and Charlotte tap out.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Styles with a jumping elbow knocking Reigns off the ring apron. Styles springboards off the top rope and catches Reigns with his flying forearm crashing over Reigns through the announce table at ringside! The referee starts the count. Styles tries tossing Reigns back in before the referee reaches the 10 count. Styles almost gets Reigns back in at 8, but Reigns falls back down. The referee calls for the bell. AJ Styles wins via count-out. Shane McMahon’s music hits. Shane says this is how things may have ended in the previous era, but not tonight. He orders the match to be restarted with no count outs. Back inside the ring, AJ Styles with more elbows and body shots. Styles with a Pele Kick on Reigns. Styles gets Reigns near the corner, goes up to the top rope, Styles attempts a 450 Splash and Reigns gets his knees up. Reigns covers Styles and Styles is able to kick out. Styles goes back up top, jumps and Reigns catches him with a low blow on the way down. The referee calls for the bell. AJ Styles wins via DQ. Stephanie McMahon comes out and restarts the match under No DQ rules. Styles with forearms and chops to Reigns. Reigns puts Styles up on the top rope and Reigns levels him with a huge right hand that sends Styles falling to the outside. Reigns tosses Styles over the ring barricade into the crowd. Styles with a jumping clothesline on Reigns sending him over the barricade and nearly over the announce table. Styles tosses Reigns back inside the ring. Styles jumps up on the top rope in a springboard attempting his flying forearm. Reigns catches Styles in mid air with a Superman punch! Reigns covers Styles and Styles somehow kicks out! Reigns can’t believe it. Reigns with a second Superman to Styles. Reigns is getting ready for his spear when Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson show up pulling Styles out of the ring. Gallows and Anderson attack Reigns getting him down and stomping away. Gallows gets Reigns up on his shoulders and Anderson connects with a big kick to Reigns. Styles is just starting to recover at ringside as Gallows and Anderson yell at him to get the job done. Styles is out of it recovering up on the ring apron. Styles connects with his springboard flying forearm. Styles hooks the leg of Reigns and Reigns gets his foot on the bottom rope at the last second. The Usos run down and start brawling with Gallows and Anderson. Styles is up top and Reigns pushes him off. Styles crashes over Gallows, Anderson and The Usos at ringside. Reigns hits the ropes, leaps over the top rope and takes out everyone at ringside. Styles out of no where with a flying forearm to Reigns off the ring barricade! Styles tosses Reigns back inside the ring. Styles with a springboard 450 splash connecting over Reigns, hooks the leg and Reigns kicks out! Styles goes for the Styles Clash. Reigns counters out sending Styles to the ring apron. Styles blocks a Superman punch dropping Reigns off the top rope. Back inside the ring, Styles attempts another springboard forearm, Reigns avoids it and Reigns catches Styles with a spear and gets the pinfall to retain his title.' '8) After the match, we go to replays. Back live, we see a shot of Roman Reigns taking a seat inside the ring and putting the WWE Championship over his shoulder. Reigns stands up and holds up the title staring down Styles taking in his victory.' 'Backstage, we see Vince, Shane and Stephanie watching. He applauds Shane for restarting the match and thinks Stephanie made the right call as well. Vince asks if they think AJ should get a rematch. Shane and Stephanie agree. Stephanie brings up Extreme Rules in three weeks. Shane agrees and thinks Styles and Reigns should have an Extreme Rules match at Extreme Rules on May 22 for the WWE Championship.' End of the Main Show.